


Sandwich Sub

by Baitnate



Category: Original Works
Genre: Bondage, Gay Male Character, M/M, Master/Slave relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baitnate/pseuds/Baitnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane, your average Joe, sandwich artist minimum wage grunt, is trying to get through life when shit happens. However, his friend Trevor, along with his slaveboy Adam, make a proposal he really can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The author is also not responsible for any cravings for Subway you might have as a result of reading this story.

 

Utter stillness. Silence. Flickering lights. A floor that was spotless. Tables and chairs wiped down. Formerly fiendishly filthy restrooms cleaned and in order. A pile of meat sitting unwanted and lonesome. Next to it was the salad components, and their cousins, the condiments. The hum of the heater keeping the bread warm. Forgettable pop pseudo-music playing on the loudspeaker. The bored sigh of the sandwich artist trying to make a living.   
Shane saw all these things, and despaired. It was gonna be a long, long night. To him, an hour had gone by, making the time of 7:08 PM turn into 7:10 PM. Outside it rained on the snowy streets, coating the powder with a shield of ice. The return home would be a nerve-wracking bitch of a drive, Shane thought. And the manager would not have them close up early. So Shane went out into the sitting area of the sandwich shop and sat, looking longingly for a sigh of life in the snowfall. 

A car's lights woke him from his dozing. Shane had no idea how long he had been out, but he saw two young guys get out of their car, smiles affixed to their faces. They wore black clothing, and leather jackets. Shane recognized them almost instantly, seeing Adam and Trevor's faces always brought light to his nights. He found he had only been out for a short while – it was 7:29 PM.  
Adam and Trevor walked in, their leathery outfits shiny and black. They were an obvious couple, and they frequented the store during the nighttime hours. This was the first time Shane had seen them in these outfits, though. Trevor was shorter than Adam, with brown hair and brown eyes. He carried himself about with a smirk, and Shane often felt like he was plotting something behind his eyes. He wore dark-blue jeans; borderline black, a leather jacket of midnight coloration and a black shirt underneath. He had a smile on his face upon seeing Shane.   
Adam, his blond companion, was taller, and skinny. He wore his blond hair up via the aid or lots of hair spray, and had a short, manicured growth of beard beginning to emerge from his face. He had nice pink lips that stood out on his pale face. He wore leather pants, boots, and a black button-up shirt. A black leather band encircled his left wrist. They held each other's hands, seeing no one else in the joint to bother them.  
“Hey! What is up, my friends?” Shane rubbed his eyes and grinned, excited to see his favorite customers- well, any customers at this point. “The usuals?”  
“Yes, with extra bacon on mine.” Trevor replied. They reached the counter as Shane got back and strapped on some gloves. “You look bored out of your wits.”  
“You don't know the half of it.” Shane muttered, pulling out the bread. “Um, we're out of Honey Oat, you okay with another?”  
“Asiago if ya got it.” Adam said, adjusting himself in the nether region. He half-smiled at Shane. “Leather is not good when the house is hot.”  
“What's the occasion?”  
Trevor grinned. “We just got back from a Play Party across town. Slave Boy needs to wait until we get home, though.” He winked.  
“A Play Party?”  
“BDSM, sort of a gathering. Like what the straight guys do for the Superbowl or housewives with Tupperware, just a lot more fun.” Trevor grinned, and Adam nodded in agreement, a light of lust in his eyes.  
“Huh... interesting. So what did you, uh, do there?”  
Trevor and Adam grinned. “A lot of fun things....” the blond boy teased.  
“I demonstrated with this piece of ass here” -he pointed to his blond lover- “how to properly secure your slave into a sling.”  
“Oh. OH...” Shane gasped. “You guys must've had a lot of fun.”  
They smiled and nodded. “No vinegar on mine, please.” Trevor ordered politely.   
“Okays.”   
“You never come out anymore, what gives?” Adam asked.  
“I'm broke, guys. I got tuition and rent to pay, and this place is cheap.”  
He deftly unloaded the bacon strips from the microwave, dropping them onto the cold turkey subs. Lettuce, tomato and cucumbers soon followed.   
Adam continued to adjust himself. “I'll be right back I have to-”  
“NO.” Trevor said. “I forbid it.”  
“Please?”  
“NO, now shut up.” Trevor said it so coldly that Shane found himself shivering a bit. He fished out the honey mustard, salt & pepper, vinegar for Adam and submarine sauce for Trevor, squirting and shaking them into each sub. He took the bread knife and rolled the sandwiches, cutting them down the middle once folded.   
“That sucks.” Trevor commented, returning his gaze to Shane. “I miss you out there. You're the best non-kinky friend we got.”  
“Yeah.” Adam giggled. “You're like our reminder of what vanilla people are like.”  
“Vanilla? Puh-lease.” Shane rolled his eyes. “You know I like cuffs.”  
Trevor scoffed “...yawn. So mundane and boring. Here's a twenty.”  
Shane rang them up, gave Trevor back his change and passed on the food. They were in no rush, so they stood there chatting as Shane cleaned up the food prep table. Adam held the food and pawed it, but looked eager to leave, due to something itching in his pants.   
“Besides, I just broke up with Wyatt.” Shane explained.   
“Why? He was hot.” Trevor looked shocked, and he never let himself looked shocked.  
“He got turned on by choking the shit out of me, and it was creepy as fuck. So I ended it, and threatened to call the cops on him if he came back.”  
“Oh shit!” Adam gasped.  
Shane nodded. “Good riddance, freak.”  
“He's one of the many asses that give us a bad name.” Trevor said coldly and shaking his head, as if citing facts for a presentation. “A good master knows the the limits of his submissive; to do otherwise is not only unethical, but dangerous. I'm glad you're not seeing him anymore. He always gave me a bad vibe, anyway, despite his hotness.” he grabbed Shane's hand and gave a loving squeeze.   
“Thanks. It means a lot, Trev.”   
“And if you still want to play, my door is always open. I'll show you how it's properly done.”  
Adam smiled. “Speaking of that...”  
“Shut the hell up.” Trevor barked.   
“Yessir.” Adam glanced at the floor, grinning sheepishly. Shane noticed a massive bulge in his leather pants.   
“Get online if you're still awake tonight. I'd like to talk to you later. Right now I gotta go home and administer some rough justice.”  
“Okay, bye, have fun!” Shane laughed.  
“We will!” Adam waved as they left.  
“SILENCE!”

\---*---

Trevor was on his computer later that night after they had eaten, and he sent a message to Shane. He was too tired of staring at the bright screen lights to wait for him. 

My Dearest Shane,  
I really hope you do consider delving into the world of bondage with us sometime. I've been thinking about you since we left the shop, and I hope your former boyfriend (may his balls burn in Hell forever) has not ruined the experience for you. There are many good masters out there who can take you to the edges of your senses and back safely. It just all boils down to trust. Even though outwardly I treat Adam like a piece of human garbage, he trusts me completely and actually enjoys the experience very much. We have talked about this before and we have an understanding between us. I am aware of his limits and desires (and un-desires, lol) and never cross them. In return, he obeys me completely and submits to whatever I wish to do to him. We both see it as an act of ultimate intimacy- I know I'm doing my job right when Adam stops struggling against his bonds and knows that he can surrender himself to me- that he is SAFE with me.  
I'm offering you the same deal, Shane, should you decide to take it. And yes, Adam is okay with sharing me too (like he really has a choice, but I got his consent anyway). I promise I will not choke you or restrict your airways like Wyatt (may his balls burn in Hell forever) did. Perhaps we'll have a fun weekend sometime, just the three of us. And if you still are not ready, that is fine as well. My door is always open. 

The message sent, Trevor closed his laptop, and leaned back on the bed, sitting in his black boxer briefs and blue shirt. He closed his eyes for a second, meditating on his day and what he had done in the message. It felt straight from the heart, and he felt an urge for a cigarette. 

Adam stood in the bathroom with a long strip of duct tape and a black marker. On the tape he had written “PLEASE FUCK ME SIR” in giant bold letters. He took the tape off the sink delicately, and taped it across his bare chest. He smiled at his work. It would hurt coming off with the bit of his chest hair. He placed a string with a small key around his neck, and then took a red ballgag and popped it between his teeth, pulling the straps behind his head and sliding the buckle together behind his head. He got raging-hard looking at himself in the mirror with his gag on, and his arms behind his head, and his penis-head poking out past the waistband of his briefs.   
He took his arms down, and cuffed one of his wrists. He reached behind himself, and cuffed the other one together. He tested his bonds, and they were secure. He smiled- hard to tell with the ballgag, but he was smiling. He opened the bathroom door (he had much practice here) and walked to the bedroom.   
He saw Trevor laying there, eyes closed. Obediently he waited for his master to wake up. He knew better than to disturb Trevor's sleep. It took a minute, but he did open his eyes. “The fuck?!”  
“Mmmhmm.” Adam moaned.  
“Get over here, slave.”   
“Mmmmssssmmm.” Adam walked over and got on his knees on the bed. Trevor took his slave boy's cock and stroked it, causing his slave to moan.   
“You think you deserve a reward?”  
“Nnnmmmsssmmm.” Adam shook his head.  
“Ah, a punishment, then?”  
Adam nodded, and a drop of drool fell out of his mouth, onto the bedsheets. Trevor glared and squeezed the cock in his grip.   
“MMMMMMM!!!”  
“Bad slave!” Trevor reached up, pulling his captive down and forcing him onto his front on the bed. He took his hand and brought it down hard on the blond boy's bottom with a sharp SMACK of a sound.   
“MMMMPPH!!” Adam cried/moaned in fear/ecstasy. Trevor brought his hand down again, and again, and again, leaving Adam's cheeks rosy red. After which he violently rolled him over and sat on his stomach. Adam's eyes were tear-stained, and his breathing was ragged.  
“You know I fucking hate it when you drool on the bed.”  
“Mmmmm Ssssmmm-ummm sssuuumm.”  
“That's not gonna cut it, you sloppy fuck!” Trevor slapped Adam's stomach hard, causing the blond to attempt to sit up, only to be forced back down. His master finally got off him, and positioned him on the bed in the center, and uncuffed his hands. Taking some rope, he lashed his outstretched wrists to the headboard, leaving Adam very exposed and vulnerable. Adam felt his legs being tugged apart and spread wide. He was like a Y-shaped human on the wrack before his torturer.   
Trevor snapped a pair of scissors dangerously close to Adam's nose, causing the gagged guy to flinch. And drool.  
“What a slobbery mess you are. You deserve to suffer for messing up my bedsheets.”  
“Mmmmphh!” the blond moaned.  
Trevor went down, snipped off Adam's briefs. When he folded down the cut fabric, his slave's erection rose like a round, sky-reaching snake, drooling as much as the head with the brain. Trevor ran his thumb over the tip, gathering up the white juice, and took a taste.  
“Very nice, my little bitch. You have been eating sweet things.”  
“Thmmm ymmm sssmmm.”   
“Shut the fuck up.” Trevor backhanded Adam's hard cock. Hard.  
“Mmm!”  
Trevor got up from the bed and went to the nightstand, where he pulled out a lighter. He opened the device up, flicked it a couple times, and got a flame going. He held the flame close to his slave's nipple, sending shivers of fear through Adam. He squirmed to get away from the heat. Trevor grinned as he guided the flame down the central valley between Adam's nipples, down to the button within a pit that was his navel (Trevor secretly loved how cute it was). He went lower, past the trimmed field of short hairs before arriving at the base of Adam's cock.  
The blond was afraid, breathing hard, slobbering on himself and squirming to get away. His heart was racing as he felt the heat get dangerous-close to his man-parts. Then Trevor pulled away as he reached the tip.  
“You didn't think I'd light you on fire, did you? That's only if you cheat on me, you fucking whore.” Trevor said with absolute seriousness. Adam looked at his hand and saw a scented candle. His eyes went wide.  
“Mmmm. Apple Cinnamon.” Trevor smiled evilly and inhaled. “My favorite.”   
“Nmm, plmmmm!” Adam shook his head.   
Trevor reached down and mercilessly pinched his nipple with his fingernails. The blond's eyes rolled back in his head in ecstasy, and no sound was exchanged. When Trevor pulled away, he saw that he had drawn blood.  
“OH SHIT!” He cried, and pulled out the ballgag. “Shit, Adam are you okay?” Trevor had broken their rule of no bleeding.  
“I.... WOW.... that felt good.... sir.” The candle went down on the desk as Trevor climbed into the bed.   
“I'm so sorry. I got carried away.”  
“There is.... wow.... a way you can …. make it up to me.” He had a twinkle in his eye. “Fuck my brains out, sir.”  
“Fine. I will, you cocksucking perve.” Trevor got back down to the foot of the bed.   
“Wait! Aaaaah” Adam opened his jaws wide.   
“... I have a better use for that hole, actually.” Trevor pulled off his boxer briefs and forced his cock into Adam's open mouth. “SUCK LIKE YOU MEAN IT, CUNT!”  
Adam looked up, aghast.  
“...Please.”   
Adam smiled... as much as he could with his lips around the member. He yanked and pulled back and forth, moving his head side-to-side and in circular motions that made Trevor moan in happiness.   
It didn't take long for the brown-haired master to explode whiteness in the orifice. Adam began to choke and cough, causing Trevor some concern.  
“Sorry.... (coughing fit) Inhaled!”   
“Oh shit, hahahahaaa.” Trevor laughed, cum covering his dick slowly going soft. “Lick this off me, slut.”  
“Yes sir.” Adam ran his tongue up and down, gathering the salty-sweet milk and cleaning his master. “Sir, there's some on your sack. Can you move closer?”  
Trevor shoved Adam's face into his crotch, and the blond eagerly licked and inhaled. Trevor let him go, and fell down beside him on the bed. He pulled off his shirt, laying there naked. He cuddled up beside his bound captive and snuggled up to him, twirling his finger along Adam's exposed flank.  
“Can I cum, sir?”  
“No.” Trevor replied, cold as ice. “You will remain tied up like this all night and I may or may not decide to let you cum in the morning.”  
“Thank you sir.”  
“Shut up and sleep.”  
“Can you gag me again, sir? I sleep better when I'm gagged.”  
“No, you can just shut your fucking whore mouth.” Trevor leaned into Adam's chest, using him as a pillow of sorts.  
“Please sir? I just can't help it, I need to be gagged in order to sl-” Adam felt Trevor's underwear getting forced into his mouth, with the ballgag resting on top of it all. “Thhhummm yummm!”  
“Happy now? Now go the fuck to sleep.” Trevor leaned in once more, and closed his eyes.  
Adam did as well, itching for release but smiling, for he was a good slave boy, and had made his master proud. He could not ask for more.


	2. Chapter 2

“FUCK!”   
Shane ran to his car, seeing the shattered window. A sense of absolute dread hit him hard; his stomach was in a pit and his face ran red with rage. “FUCK!”   
Thick pieces of glass littered the seats, floorboards and the seat. His glovebox was open and papers were spilled out everywhere. His books were gone as well.

“I'm so sorry to hear that, Shane!” Adam was on the phone with him. Adam wore just a T-shirt and his briefs, and was sipping coffee. “I can't believe they stole those too. Who the fuck steals books for God's sake! I'm here if you need help or anything. Trevor is too, once I let him know. Kisses and good luck.”  
Adam hung up, and sent a text to Trevor. 

It was later that the three of them were eating sub sandwiches in the living room. Shane, not being hungry, opted for a salad instead. It tasted bitter and full of defeat, like the rest of his day. Trevor sat on the floor next to the couch, while Adam sat above him with Trevor's head between his legs.  
“God damn Max is hot.” Trevor said, his glazed eyeballs glued to the TV.  
“Ian is WAY hotter.” Adam argued.  
“You just want his cock in your ass, slut.”   
“Well, DUH, who wouldn't?”  
“Shane!” Trevor snapped his fingers. “Who's your 5 Gays hottie?” It was a desperate try to cheer him up.   
“Wuh?” Shane looked dumbfounded and confused. “I dunno, Juan is okay.”  
“Eeew!” Trevor made a lemon-sucking face. “He's such a... such a woman!”  
“Have you gone hetero on us?” Adam chimed in with a sweet smile.  
“Dude,” Shane made a bad face. “I can't focus.”   
Trevor got up from under Adam and went over to Shane, where he seated himself down and hugged him tightly. “Hey it sucks but we'll help you.”  
“This is gonna set me back so much!” Shane groaned, leaning back on the couch, taking Trevor with him. “I don't have any money for this shit.”  
“We know.” Adam said, glancing at Trevor.  
“I want to help you out, Shane. You're my best friend- our best friend, and we love you to death, you know that right?” Shane nodded at the two of them. Trevor continued. “I will buy you new books and replace your car window. Consider it a gift from me as your best friend.”  
“Dude, no!” Shane shook his head and hands. “I don't want your charity. Make it a loan or something but I can't just take your money. It's not right and I'm not so broke that I need help.”  
“He needs some serious bondage.” Adam said to Trevor.  
Shane gave him a raised-eyebrow-stink-eye-look.   
“Not the time, Adam.” Trevor said, massaging Shane's shoulders to try and get him to calm down. He suddenly felt his muse bring inspiration. “Actually, Shane, will you promise to hear me out?”  
Shane sighed. “Okay, fine.”  
Trevor sat next to him on the couch, never breaking eye contact, and holding his hand snuggly. “I know money is hard for you to save, and you don't want to be on my charity. I totally understand. Therefore, consider it a loan. But in return, I want you to consider my offer I sent you in that message yesterday. That I will consider payback in full instead of money.”  
“Really? Wow, you've reached a new low.” Shane pulled his hand away.  
“Shane, you promised. Please hear me out.”  
“Fine, keep going.”  
“We're not taking advantage of you, I promise. We wanna help, that's all. But I see you constantly stressed and trying to keep up with things. I'm concerned about your mental health, Shane.”  
Shane raised and eyebrow again.  
“When's the last time anyone took care of you?”  
“Way too long ago.” Shane looked at the floor and rubbed his neck.   
“Let me take care of you, completely. You don't have to worry, at least for a while.”  
Adam added his view. “I trust him with my life, Shane. You know I once had a nosebleed when I was gagged? Had tape wrapped around my head tightly too. Couldn't breathe and this guy freaked out, getting it undone as fast as possible.”  
“Don't remind me, Adam. That scared the fuck out of me.”  
“What I'm saying, is, Shane, he really does take care. We like you, and not just because you're freakishly hot and everything.” He glanced back at Trevor as Shane blushed red. “Hell, why do you think I put up with him?” Adam giggled, to which Trevor was not amused....  
“I'm gonna shock your balls later.” ...To which Adam grinned.  
Shane stared at the floor for a long time. Trevor went back over to Adam, where he sat in the blond's lap. They said nothing, only watching the TV. The last question rolled through on their show, with the 5 Gays on it bitching about something. Either way they weren't entirely paying attention.  
“Okay, I'll do it.” Shane said finally.   
“I'm so glad!” Trevor beamed. “We'll work out the details beforehand. Don't worry.”

An hour had past into the night. Adam was laying on the bed in a straight jacket, his arms bound to his sides. He wore just a black speedo underneath and his mouth was taped shut. He whole lower face was taped shut, turns out. He struggled a bit, trying to find some relief for his cock, which was hard and throbbing with little to no room to go.   
***  
Trevor came back out of the bathroom, toweling off his hands and grabbing a bottle of goop. “I'm so excited!”  
“Mmmm!”  
“We get to play with Shane-boy!” Trevor shook the bottle, then grabbed his blond victim by his legs and flipped him over on his stomach violently. Adam was shocked at how strong he suddenly was! “You can try out being a master for once, but we're gonna be nice to him, okay?”  
“Mmm-mmmph!”   
“Good.” Trevor pulled down Adam's speedo and spanked his white buttcheek. “I can barely wait it's gonna be awesome!”  
“Mmmhmmm!” Adam smiled through the tape. He heard the bottle lid snap open and a squirting sound was heard. Adam braced himself, as he heard Trevor moaning to the squishy sounds of applying the lube to his cock. He felt a sudden invasion from behind, and Trevor got the sudden rush of human warmth around his snake. It felt good to them both. VERY good.   
Trevor pounded into Adam, hitting his prostate and causing him to convulse with pleasure.   
“Mmmmmm-mmmmmm---mmmmph!” He muffledly screamed.  
“Moan, dammit. Moan or I'm gonna stop, bitch!”  
“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!”  
“Fuck yeah!” Trevor bent over, grabbing Adam's shoulders and bit down on his ear. Adam rolled his eyes, and he felt his vision blur as he lost his ability to focus with his nerves firing all at once.   
“Mmph, Mmm smmm!”   
He felt Trevor's hand on the back of his thigh, and it was warm and tingled as his master raked his fingernails up the sensitive area. He shuddered and twitched. Trevor came with a final, deep, awesome thrust that Adam swore must have contacted his tailbone, for he clinched and expelled Trevor's cun-gushing cock. Trevor fell backwards on his ass, and steadied himself on the floor.   
“Ymmm ymm ummm?” Adam looked back, concerned. His bottom was a sticky mess, and Trevor took a moment to admire it before responding.   
“I'm fine, thank you.” He stood up, and pulled out several pieces of kleenex, wiping off his human toy. “I'll make you a deal.”  
“Mmm?”  
Trevor flipped him over, onto his stomach. His hard cock was sticking up high in the air, and it looked like he needed some release badly. VERY badly. “You get to cum,” -he stroked the shaft as he said this, and Adam bucked his hips and groaned. “but you have to stay tied up all night again. Would you like that?”  
Adam nodded with the whole upper half of his body enthusiastically.   
“God you're cute.” Trevor giggled as he went to work.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a wet and rainy day, with grey overcast clouds darkening the landscape with their need to empty themselves upon the land-dwellers below them; they were jealous, seeing as clouds do not get Friday nights off to go and party. Shane glanced up as he got into his car, despite his new window, he still hated the rain and how it soaked into things so quickly. It had been a long day at work; or at least, it seemed to be, for he had big plans for the night. He unlocked his car, getting in and taking a moment to relax. His heart was racing, and his was giddy. Although he was going to be getting some action tonight, he had never done anything like this before.  
He was glad his window had been fixed, it cost about three hundred dollars that Trevor and Adam had paid for, along with a new set of textbooks. He just had to fulfill his end of the bargain, which was to be their slaveboy for the weekend.... It was not an easy decision for him to make.... Shane was independent and always took care of things; it would be an entirely new experience to just sit back and let someone rule over him. Although Trevor and Adam seemed sane, there was still a voice in the back of his head doubting this decision.   
He ignited the engine and drove home. He had packing to do.

***

The sun was setting, and the sky seemed darker than it should have been. But Shane found the house with little difficulty, for he had been to Adam and Trevor's residence before. The house seemed a lot different than he was used to; it seemed to giggle in anticipation for the weekend to come.... the wet, sagging, white-washed wood of the two-storied dwelling seemed to look down on him with windowed eyeballs, licking it's lips in smutty lust as the car pulled in under the carport. He grabbed his bag, lightly packed with a few things; Trevor had spoken earlier, telling him he would need little. He hefted the duffel bag out of the car, locking it securely and heading for the front door. As if on cue, a torrent of rain came down suddenly, and Shane cursed himself. “Dammit... Well, wasn't gonna be clothed much anyway.”   
The door suddenly burst open, with only a maw of darkness before him, and a pair of pair of hands, along with loving blue eyes, shot out, grabbing him by his shirt, and yanked him inside! Shane didn't have a moment to breathe before lips locked with his; the man was shorter than him , -well, he taller than both of his hosts- and the lights came on, showing Adam clad just a pair of black running shorts and tennis shoes. The blond smiled at him. He was glistening with sweat and his hair was not styled, but rather flat from the sweat. He still smelled good, with whatever deodorant he was using mingling with his musk in a alchemical hotness that made Shane shiver a bit. “How's that for a welcoming?” Adam chuckled.  
“That was... quite the hello.” Shane grinned. “So when do we begin?”  
“Yay! You're eager, that's so cool.” Adam laughed. Shane blushed, his white skin contrasting red with his dark hair.   
“I'm nervous, actually.”   
Adam put his hands on his hips. “Ah, don't be. And if I weren't a sweaty bitch I'd give you a comforting hug. But good thing you're here, I was gonna take a shower.” He winked.  
Shane looked around as Adam eyed him up and down. “Um, where's Trevor?”  
“Oh he's gonna be out for tonight.” Adam huffed. “Went out with the girls to go see 'Magic Mike'.”   
“And he didn't invite you along?”  
“Well, YOU were coming over, and I've seen it already.” Adam clasped his hand, pulling the taller boy up the stairs. “So, Channing Tatum or Alex Pettyfer?   
“Alex. He's a raging diva, so you KNOW he's a raging bottom.”  
Adam laughed heartily as they reached the top. “You and your logic! It's so damn cute!” He grasped Shane's bag and threw it into the bedroom, and kicked off his running shoes. “It seems gentlemen DO prefer blondes....”   
“Trevor is okay with us?”  
“Yes, Shane. We're not a monogamous couple, ya know.” Adam stepped into the bathroom, and turned on the shower, adjusting the nozzles until the temperature was just right. The bathroom had a creamy yellow paint to it, with ducks on the shower curtain, and the tub looked pristine white, like a freshly brushed tooth. “Want to join me?”  
“I already- yeah.” Shane stopped himself. He was so horny he could barely think. Adam dropped his shorts, slowly peeling off his red briefs as well. He was teasing him, and he knew it. Adam braced against the wall, bending his leg backwards to pull the socks off his feet and toes and tossing them aside. Adam had a decent cock, cut and justly built for his size. More importantly, he had a beautifully spherical pair of cheeks on his lower end, He was athletic, yet had enough fat on his bones to be cuddly. He strutted, posing for the still-clothed boy. His arms raised overhead, and he had tiny bits of stubble from a shave a couple days ago; the armpits matched the shaved groin region.   
Shane shucked his shirt, and quick and lightning unbuttoned and unzipped his threadbare jeans, cursing under his breath, peeling off his shoes and attempting, in much of a failed fashion, to get off his socks. He stumbled several times, much to Adam's giggling amusement.  
“How- how did you do that?”  
“Flexibility, my dear.” Adam chuckled. “There are very few techniques to taking socks off sexily.” Shane then dropped his pants off, standing there in just a pair of tight, form-fitting white briefs. “Ohmygosh!” All traces of masculinity seemed to have left Adam's form as he clasped his hands over his mouth, elbows against his chest. He was like a young lady at a shoe sale! “Those are SO. FREAKING. CUTE!!”   
Shane blushed. “Um, thank you.” He rubbed his own neck. Adam pranced past him, getting into cabinet beneath the bathroom sink. He pulled out a little plastic device- it looked like a zip-tie, and he held up it for Shane to see.   
“Thought this would be a good way to get you started.”  
“What're you gonna do with that?” Shane asked, puzzling over the situation.  
“Turn around and put your hands behind your back, I'm gonna tie them with this.”  
“Not to tight-” Shane obeyed, and after a ZZZZZip!, he was surprised at how tight it was, yet snug and not biting into his wrists. Crossed as they were behind him, he couldn't move or do much. He was just getting used to them when Adam pushed him against the wall- barely missing the towel rack! “Jesus!”  
“Ssshh.” Adam put a finger to his lips. “Trust me, okay?” To this, Shane nodded, and Adam fell into a crouching position before Shane's brief-covered crotch. He saw that Shane was already semi-hard, and he vowed then to make it bigger and better! With a moan and a snarl, he drove his face into the briefs, gently, gently grinding his teeth into the fabric, transferring the pleasure through it to the confined member.... Shane's hips bucked and he gasped.  
“Oh, jeez! God...”  
“Someone seems happy.” Adam chuckled and bit down.  
“OW!”  
“Oh sorry!” Adam pulled back.  
“No!” Shane begged. “No, keep going! It's hot!”  
“Well, if you say so!” And Adam bit down HARD! Shane moaned, his erection now sucking all the blood from his brain, and whatever Adam was doing down there, he could no longer analyze or fathom. He did feel his briefs fall down, however..... and Adam took him like a vacuum cleaner, only to release him as quick as he started, nibbling on his sack instead. Shane didn't even bother to speak; he just bent over and bit down on Adam's earlobe, getting only the top part, and only a minor nick, but it was enough! Adam moaned, standing up to face Shane, before wrapping his arms around his captive's waist in-between the bound arms. It was a violent tongue-thrashing that Shane received, and he just let Adam rip into him, for it felt so fucking good!  
He felt the left hand slip out, only to grip his head, and Shane was pressed against the wall sideways, the amount of force in Adam's hand not something he expected! Then he felt the blond bite down on his neck, sucking the skin and nibbling as Shane's nerves caught fire, sparking blasts of pleasure through his body!  
“Aaaawww, oh fuck...” Shane moaned. Adam let him go, satisfied with his work.   
“We're wasting water.”

***

It was the hottest shower Shane had ever had.  
There was something to be said about being totally helpless while having Adam wash him down and clean him up. Adam drizzled the blue-colored bodywash onto a yellow-brown sea sponge, which was rough and scratchy. Yet, in Adam's hands it was a good rough and scratchy.... Every inch of him got a spa-like treatment. Shane felt his balls turning blue in frustration, while Adam washed his cock clean, stroking slowly.....  
The best part, though, was that hard-to-reach spot on his back in the middle under the shoulder blades. Adam hit that area hard, scrubbing in circles as Shane moaned and moaned. He had to lift his arms later to get his armpits scrubbed, and it tickled, resulting in him almost tripping and falling, yet Adam kept them both upright.  
“Work with me, haha!” Adam, sopping wet and looking hotter than ever, was smiling like the happiest wet man on the planet. The final rinse-off was amazing. “Okay, now for the final portion. It might get a little gross, though.”  
“What are you gonna do?” Shane asked.  
“One second.” Adam left the shower, dribbling drops of water onto the tile floor, but he went under the sink and pulled out a red ball-like device, with a small white, very, very thin tube sticking out from one side of it. He hopped back into the tub, shivering until the hot water hit him again. “Okay, this is an anal douche.”   
“I thought it was a ballgag at first.” Shane noted. To this, Adam burst out laughing.   
“Yeah, no.” Adam explained. “This tube is gonna go up your ass, and it shoots water into your hole.”  
“Um, is that safe?” Shane asked uneasy.  
“Yeah, I've done it a shitload of times.... er, gods, no pun intended.” Adam shrugged and mentally facepalmed himself. “It's a good prelude to what bottoming feels like. Also cleans out the pipes. Trevor gave me orders to get you prepped.”  
“I don't know...” Shane wanted to back away. But Adam leaned in, trapping him against the back wall of the tub, opposite of the shower head.  
“Trust me. The clean feeling is AMAZING.”  
Shane thought about it for a second. “Alright. Just, go easy, please.”  
“I will.” Adam grinned. “Now turn around a spread your legs a little bit. Come on, embrace your inner slut, boy.... ah, that's the spirit!” Adam was really enjoying himself with this one. “Now, it's gonna feel amazing for a second, and then just let it go. I will not judge what happens, promise.”  
“Dude...” Shane protested.  
“Shane, TRUST me.” Adam commanded.  
“Okay...” Shane gasped as the white tube entered him from behind, and he convulsed as a rush of water filled him, firing the nerves near his prostate and tailbone.... he had never felt the sensation before, and clenched his anus hard, only to make things even more pleasurable! He, he couldn't help but moan, and his chest heaved heavy, sucking in air rapidly and his heart was racing at ludicrous speed.  
“Shane, let it go!” Adam commanded.  
“Dude, I can't!” Shane protested.  
“Dammit, Shane! Do it!”  
“Okay, okay!” And so he obeyed. “Oh god!”  
“OH FUCK!”

***

Shane lay on the bed in the guest room, waiting. He was nude, save for a multicolored towel, and just stared at the ceiling. It was his first night here, and he had already embarrassed himself beyond all redemption. He glanced down, over the landscape that was his chest and stomach, to see Adam standing in the doorway, looking sort of tired. He came over to the bed and flopped down next to Shane.   
“I am SO, SO, SOOO sorry.” Shane pleaded.  
“Well, you know what they say.” Adam replied.  
“What?”  
“Shit happens.” They both tried not to laugh, but gave in and giggled to their hearts' content. Adam rolled over, his arm around Shane's waist and his face resting on his chest. “This is also why God gave us Lysol. Don't worry. I should have expected that, anyway.”  
“Being a bottom is complicated.” Shane sighed.  
“Uh, TELL me about it!” Adam mockingly spoke with utmost sarcasm. “All this cleaning, and bending over and getting fucked by a big fat cock, I don't know WHY I bother.” They giggled some more.  
“Is there anyway I can make it up to you?” Shane asked. To which Adam perked up instantly.   
“Oh yes.” He spoke ominously, and pranced out of the room for a bit, stark naked as the day he was born, yet not a single fuck was given! Shane, confused, quickly got an answer when several bundles of rope fell into his lap. Adam was beaming with excitement, a hedonistic deviance in his eyes. Shane felt like he was being eyed like a juicy steak, ready to be eaten. “Just lay still. I'm gonna tie you up and fuck your brains out.”  
Shane rolled over immediately, excited for the prospect! He'd never been fucked before- always doing the fucking himself, but Adam's zeal for it really got him excited, and not just on a physical level. It was spiritual as well, knowing that Adam was really into him, lusting over his body and wanting him badly. As Adam got to work binding his wrists and arms behind his back, grinding his hard phallus against Shane's backside, they talked.  
“Okay, the safeword is 'Chocolate Chip Cookies.'” Adam explained, finishing the knot on Shane's wrists.  
“That's.... uh, weird.”  
“No it's not.” Adam replied, slapping Shane's butt lightly. “It's practical. Chocolate chip cookies is a very one-of-a-kind phrase that you can't confuse with anything else. Seriously, saying 'Red' is the classic safeword, but sometimes you have to scream it multiple times before the Dom finally gets the hint!”  
“You've had other Doms?” Shane asked, turning around to look at Adam.  
“A few. They all sucked compared to Trevor.” Adam replied. “They.... did not connect with me. When I'm tied up in whatever position Trevor has me in, I feel that he's with me. That he cares about me, and that he gets off on my surrender to him completely. You know what turns him on the most?”  
“What?”  
“When I'm wearing a gag, and I'm smiling.” Adam finished roping up Shane's ankles. “And when I'm muffled but laughing because I'm having such a good time being his bitch.... I don't want anyone else.” Adam sighed. “Well, except for you. But Trevor wants you too. You're like, our favorite friend with benefits.”  
“Um, thanks?” Shane laughed. He was left to ponder his thoughts as Adam pulled him off the bed, looping the ropes across his chest, connecting them to separate windings around his biceps. Shane locked eyes with Adam as he came around front. “Gag me.”  
“What?” Adam gasped. “You won't be able to say the safeword, Shane. You know that, right?”  
“I know.” Shane said. “But I trust you. And I want you to see my smile.” He leaned in an kissed Adam, only to almost fall on him, as Adam had crossed his ankles before tying them.... yet Shane held his ground, staying upright. Adam guided him onto the bed, where he lay on his stomach. He saw a flash of silver, with the tape sitting off to the side of him. “How do I smile with that?”   
“Smile with your EYES, Shane.” Adam replied, tearing the silver sticky substance loose. “Tape is one of my favorite gag types. I could wear a strip all day if I could. It's gonna be a bitch to get off, though.”  
“I don't care. Slap it on me.” Shane commanded.  
“So forceful!” Adam exclaimed. “That's hot.” He slapped Shane's ass, causing his captive to groan and moan. He took the tape, and stuck it onto Shane's cheek, wrapping the tape around his face, roughly four times. It was tight-fitting, and Shane realized that, holy shit, he would not be able to talk at all. This nebulous concept, being unable to scream for help, got his adrenaline pumping, and curiously, made his dick throb even harder than it was before. Halfway across his face, between his ear and his lips, Adam tore the tape, pressing it against Shane's face, forming a silvered circle of silence on his playmate. “You okay?”  
“Mmmhhmm.” Shane nodded, his eyes bright. Adam rolled him over on his back, and proceeded to tickle his sides, making Shane convulse and “MMMMMMMMMM!!!!”  
“Oh, someone's ticklish!” Adam gasped and continued to torture Shane with his fingertips. He kept this up for a long, long time, until Shane was bright red in the head (the one above his shoulders) and huffing through his nose. Adam took his fingertip, while resting, to twirl little circles around Shane's nipple, stimulating the part into full perkiness. “Okay. Get ready. I'm gonna show you what being a bottom is all about.”  
Shane puzzled over how it was possible to prepare himself, yet, he saw Adam pull out a tube of lube, popping the top and getting a glop of gloop into his hand. He rubbed the sticky mess onto his own cock, moaning at the gooey warmth of the fun stuff. Shane found it mesmerizing, for he knew that face well, having made it many times himself before slipping into one of his dates.... Adam grabbed Shane's legs, and got his head between them, with Shane's calves resting on his shoulders. Shane bucked and “mmmh!” 'ed from the invasion he experienced as Adam guided himself into his hole.... it truly was very much like the douche from earlier, save thicker, warmer, and pulsing. Oh, he could feel the slight pulse he was so sensitively horny! And when Adam thrusted..... there was a powder keg exploding in his brain! All he felt was bliss! It was a clenchingly awesome sensation, and it went much deeper than the little white tube.  
Thrust thrust thrust! Adam impaled deeper into him, slowly and controlling, making Shane squirm in absolute ecstasy! His eyelids were slammed shut, as if trying to shut out the light so he could just enjoy the being fucked! His thoughts went wild, racing into incoherency as his brain was repeatedly zapped by thunderbolts of awesome from his prostate and his asshole, and all he could do was breathe and moan, breathe and moan, breathe and moan.... FUCK! How was it he had missed out on this sexual nirvana before?! All those times before when he had chance, had he known it would be like this, Shane would have taken the opportunity! He mentally cried out to his gods, with only his instincts barely being able to act from the fucking!  
And then it was over, almost as soon as it began! Wait, how long had him and Adam been at it? He cursed, not wanting the sweet sexy bliss to end! But he could feel the load Adam had expelled into him, not unlike the water from before, but not as filling or ready to be repulsed back out. He felt Adam come out of him, and rolled out from between his legs, falling onto the bedsheets as he felt almost dead. White sticky essence on his pallid snake, Shane could feel it oozing from his hole, and to save the bedsheets, he rolled over, his taped up face looking at Adam in a most loving manner.  
Adam opened his eyes after several minutes, seeing the boy with the tape gag and the firmly-held ropes. He saw his friend, whom he had just blitzed with sexual power and sweetness, and he saw the eyes with the bright, bright smile. Despite the silvered circle of silence upon him, Shane was beaming with absolute delight. And it was all that Adam could have asked for.  
This was going to be a fun weekend indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Shane: http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/Shane.png?t=1327383433  
> Trevor: http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/Trevor.png?t=1327383454  
> Adam: http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/Adam.png?t=1327383466


End file.
